


Choose

by fabfan00



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Capture, Character Death, I Love You, Multi, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 10:29:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18467098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabfan00/pseuds/fabfan00
Summary: “Choose.”Lotor’s voice was hard and flat, though a hint of amusement curled around it, much like smoke curled around the cigarette, without the aesthetic beauty of it.Lance shook his head. No. he wasn’t going to choose. No. He couldn’t.Lotor stepped primly up to the chair Lance was tied to and leered at him.“Yes, you will choose, or else both of them are chosen.” His lip curled bitingly as he shook his white hair smugly out of his face.He turned to look at Keith and Shiro, both strung up in seperate cages. They shouted at Lance, but the soundproof barrier that Lotor had put up muted their words.“Choose who is to die.”





	Choose

**Author's Note:**

> ANGST
> 
> Tumblr: https://fabfan00.tumblr.com

“Choose.”

Lotor’s voice was hard and flat, though a hint of amusement curled around it, much like smoke curled around the cigarette, without the aesthetic beauty of it.

Lance shook his head. No. he wasn’t going to choose. No. He couldn’t.

Lotor stepped primly up to the chair Lance was tied to and leered at him.

“Yes, you will choose, or else both of them are chosen.” His lip curled bitingly as he shook his white hair smugly out of his face.

He turned to look at Keith and Shiro, both strung up in separate cages. They shouted at Lance, but the soundproof barrier that Lotor had put up muted their words.

“Choose who is to die.”

It was finally going good for Lance, he had a place on the team, had finally confessed his feeling to Shiro and Keith, who surprisingly liked him back, and now had two of the best boyfriends. He was loved, wanted, coveted, and Lotor was trying to take that all away.

He had to choose or both of them died.

Squishing his eyes shut, Lance replayed every moment with the both of them. How could he choose when he loved them both so?

He was chained to a chair at Lotor’s mercy with Shiro and Keith unable to do anything, only watch as Lotor stroked Lance’s face, ran a clawed hand through his hair, crept up his thigh teasingly.

And they could do nothing.

“And to make this more fun, Lancey, why don’t we make it so that you have to kill them yourself. Won’t that be great?” Lotor sickly smile that was more of a baring of teeth made Lance’s stomach turn violently, but he forced the bile back.

Shiro was . . . Shiro was amazing. He was so steady and strong, making Lance feel like the only boy in the world. He had endless patience for all of Lance antic’s, and would grudgingly indulge Lance, playing along with a soft smile. He would cuddle Lance in the mornings, surprise him with weird alien flowers, bring him little memento's of all the trips and planets they visited.

He would let Lance practice his winged eyeliner on him, and would guide his shaking hand to help, hugging him from behind warmly, a silent promise that he would protect him forever. He would sing along with Lance, even though he couldn’t carry a tune, giving him an adorable smile. Lance could fluster him effortlessly, just with an innuendo or a sultry whisper, then laugh at the cute redness of his ears.

Keith, oh, Keith. Not as showy but loving and kind in his own way. Passionate. Protective. Putting himself in danger is he even suspected Lance was injured. He’d grin, and Lance’s whole world would stop, trying to preserve the rare sight. The little things he did, like bandaging Lance up for him, bringing him breakfast in bed, taking them to beaches just so Lance could swim.

He’d crush him in hugs, wrapping his lean body around Lance’s encasing him in a bubble of love, a bubble too stubborn to pop. He was the only one besides Hunk that was able to calm down Lance’s panic attacks, soothing him with a hummed melody, or tales from when he was in the desert.

How was Lance supposed to choose between perfection and perfection?

“Ahh, ahh, ahh. Little lamb, where has your mind gone?” Lotor crooned softly, the ghost of a whisper at his ear, making Lance shudder and futilely strain away.

Lotor brightened, a satisfied smirk. “Let’s ask them, huh?” He pulled out a purple shiny remote and clicked it, unmuting Keith and Shiro.

Shiro went first. “God Lance, kill me. I won't do you as good, I'm older, I'll die first, Lance, be smart, kill me! I… I love you” He pleaded, his words accompanying a dribble of tears that slid down Lance's face.

Keith shouted “No!” Making Lotor smirk, satisfied. “Pick me! He'll make you happier in the long run! He's a better person! Let Shiro live! I love you no matter who you pick!” Keith's eyes welled up, and a glance at Shiro saw him doing brokenly.

Lotor cackled with glee. “How sweet.”

Lance was in despair. How could, who could he choose? This was the worst thing to ever happen to him.

“I'll give you until the count of 10 too choose. Otherwise they both die. One…”

Lance's mind whirled.

“Two…”

A sob wrenched his way from his throat.

“Three… Four…”

A glimmer of a choice grew in his mind.”

“Five… Six… Seven…”

Wait…

“Eight…”

He knew his choice.

“Nine…”

“Wait!” Lance cried, ignoring Lotor's amused chuckle.

“I see you made your choice.” He smiled wolfishly at Lance, pleased.

“So… you said that one person died, two leave? Lance clarified, and heard Lotor's eye roll and exasperated “Yes.”

He snapped his fingers, and the doors to Keith's and Shiro's cages sprung open, binds binding their feet and wrists. They shuffled over, despair etched in every line.

Lotor stepped back, out of reach, then unbound Lance's arms, a knife appearing in his hands.

Lance stared at the dagger, turning it in his hands. He looked up at Shiro and Keith, who looked solemn, sad.

“I love you and I'm sorry.”

And with that, Lance hoisted the knife up, then plunged it down, down into his own chest.

Tears glimmered on his cheeks, tattered blue uniform clashing with the red.

Lotor honored his promise, and Keith and Shiro were let free, but they were never truly free from that room, from watching the love of their lives die to save them, kill himself to save them.

They always missed the boy with the blue eyes.


End file.
